October's Sunflowers
by Belle C Eisenheim
Summary: So, after this day, I will promise love only to my loneliness. ::SasuNaru::


October's Sunflowers

It was another of those days, with calm and warm wind, strong and constant, bringing with it the scents of lavender and cherry to his nose. He could affirm, then, it was autumn, almost winter. The month of October, in Konoha, always seemed to follow the same steps. The nature was giving its last breath, _dying_ to be reborn in spring.

_Dying is easy_, he thought once.

_The difficult is surviving in winter_.

Uzumaki walked in silence, even with his mind in process of disintegration.

The body showed no signs that the soul was in complete chaos.

Every year, Naruto died and was reborn on the day of his birthday, just like a phoenix. It was the only way to remain alive. If he could choose, would opt to be like a bear: would hibernate and ask Mother Nature to be awakened only when September ended.

The Kyuubi's vessel stopped philosophizing about the inside, and began to look _outside_. He felt the scent of incense burning his nose, while the smoke ascended to the sky. Naruto could listen to the cries of those who wept for their loved ones.

October 10th.

It was the day Naruto was born.

It was the day that Konoha _burned_.

* * *

– Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me... – said the boy, smiling bitterly.

Naruto was at home, with curtains closed and lights turned off; the only object that illuminated weakly the place was the candle on his birthday cake.

The blonde smiled, and blew out the candle, leaving the room in complete darkness and silence.

– Happy birthday to me... – he sang a little more.

"_Happy Birthday to you..._"

The sound of the unknown voice was enough to speed up the blonde's heart and make him tremble.

– Who's there?

Uzumaki saw a flash in the other room, and ran to the scene, but verified that someone had opened the window and had run away across it. He opened it hastily, receiving only the warm breeze on his face as consequence. Naruto arched his eyebrows and returned to the room, where he turned on the lights and found, on the side of the cake, a flower.

A _sunflower_. With _scarlet_ petals.

He stroked the petals of the flower, stained with _blood_.

The Kyuubi's vessel could see the orange appearing when he touched, taking off the crimson liquid.

_Scary_? Maybe.

_But strangely perfect_.

Naruto knew who the flower's owner was. He also knew the meaning of the annual visit.

The blonde smiled at the memories floating in his head. He contained the temptation to say "Hello" to the most beloved ones. In the middle of the whirlwind, he chose one and dived in.

* * *

_Naruto raised his eyebrows when Sasuke smirked._

– _Do you want to know why I saved you? – asked the brunette. – I already told you the reason._

_It had been months since the accident occurred in the Land of Waves. Both were sitting at Ichiraku, remembering things; there were somewhat melancholy and uncomfortable in the air because of the fight they had in the terrace of the hospital._

– _But it is not possible...!_

_Sasuke was silent for a few seconds, then he smiled wickedly._

– _Well, do you think I was in love with you or something like it?_

_Naruto blushed furiously._

– _Obviously not...!_

– _So what could be the reason?_

_The blonde didn't know the answer._

– _Now, Naruto ... What are you trying to find? A more elaborated reason?_

_The younger boy turned away his face, a little uncomfortable._

– _Do you know? It doesn't matter! – Naruto screamed and tried to escape. Too late, because Sasuke was already involved in the conversation, and grabbed his arm._

– _Do you know? – Sasuke asked calmly. His comrade turned to watch him. – Your problem is that you always get into trouble! Always! So always need someone around, protecting you, because you are useless enough to not make it alone!_

– _Your motherf...!_

_The blonde was shocked, and shut up. Sasuke had a determined expression, as if he wanted to express something so long oppressed._

– _So ... So I will always come back, because you only get into trouble...! – said the brunette, his cheeks a little reddish._

_Naruto smiled tenderly._

_That should be the most direct way that he found to say "I care about you"._

* * *

Each year, Naruto wanted more to be like a bear.

_If someone is listening to me; please wake me up when September ends_.

The blonde closed his eyes, lying in bed with the constant wind in his back, and a male voice, belonging to the skeleton of his closet, echoing in his mind.

From his closed eyes dripped tears of pain. He smiled in the middle of so much misery, firmly holding the sunflower in his bloodstained hands.

_So, after this day, I will promise love only to my loneliness_.


End file.
